A THOUSAND YEARS
by sailor tierra
Summary: sera que una cancion puede resumir tu historia de amor con una persona... en una sola cancion el rsumen de la historia de amor mas linda que ha existido contada por el caballero darien chiba...


Los personajes de historia no me pertenecen, ni la canción yo solo imagine la historia basándome en los personajes y en tan hermosa melodía, mi segundo one-shot espero que les guste

**A THOUSAND YEARS**

Aun no lo podía creer hace poco mas de una hora la hermosa rubia que se encontraba a mi lado sonriendo había dicho si acepto… no podía caber dela emoción… serena tsukino… por fin era MI serena.

Todos nuestros amigos estaban aquí para felicitarnos… era increíble que por fin después de muchas cosas por fin estemos felizmente casados…

-hermosa fiesta Darién. Sonrio sahory una compañera de la universidad

-gracias sahory- sonreí feliz de la vida… y era obvio era el hombre mas afortunado del universo y eso seiya kou me lo había dicho cuando regreso junto con sus hermanos hacia un mes atrás.

Flash back…

Darién!- grito muy emociona serena mientras entraba a mi apartamento mientras yo me preparaba un café en la cocina- miran quienes están de regreso…

Cuando le escuche decir eso me gire y la ultima persona que esperaba ver en mi vida de nuevo estaba ahí abrazando a MI novia y sonriendo con cierta malicia…

Que gusto de verte de nuevo chiba- sonrio el cantante

Desearía poder decir lo mismo kou- respondí concierta ira al verle a si con serena. Ella al darse cuanta de mi tono de voz soltó a seiya y fue hacia mí y beso suavente mis labios, sin embargo yo intensifique el beso no importándome que todos me vieran…

Darién…- escuche la voz de sorpresa de rei

Valla ya era hora que fuera mas demostrativo- dijo mina ganandose la desaprobacion de las chicas

Mina!- le regañaron Emi y lita… aun que creo que mina tenia razón ya era hora que serena viera cuanto la amaba.

Mmm- alguien aclaro su garganta- Darién amigo mío espera a la noche de bodas para que puedas comerte a bombón- dijo riendo seiya kou

Cuando suavidad me separe de serena y le abrase por la cintura y recargue mi barbilla en su hombro-lo lamento – murmure sonrojado- no quise dar un espectáculo

No te preocupes- sonrio seiya un mirándome con cierta burla- yo aria lo mismo si fuera tu- sonrio ampliamente- realmente eres el hombre mas afortunado del universo…

Fin del flash back

-nunca creí que realmente te quedaras con esa niña-susurro intentando que yo no la escuchara

Pues esa niña como tu le llamas es ahora mi esposa te guste o no- dije molesto por su comentario- demás es la mujer mas maravillosa que he conocido

Realmente le amas verdad?- dijo intentando buscar en mi algo que le dejara ver que no era por amor por que me casaba con serena …

Mas que a mi propia vida sahory- susurre sin verle mi mirada estaba en serena quien rei con su amiga molly su pongo que recordaban viejos juntas

Fue entonces cuando los kou subieron al escenario junto mina…

Atención por favor – hablo mina por el micrófono- su atención por favor!- grito al ver que nadie le hacia caso debo decir que dejo sordos a varios, pero solo asi obtuvo la atención de todos los presentes- antes que nada… queremos dar las gracias a todos en nombre de los novios por estar aquí – dijo sonriente señalándome a mi y a serena, la cual ya estaba a mi lado y me abrazaba por la cintura con sus frágiles manos, esas manos que tantas veces habían salvado al universo.- ahora nos novios bailan su primer vals como esposos… Darién serena esta canción la escribió rei pensando en ustedes esperamos sea de su agrado…- diciendo eso serena y yo nos acercamos ala pista de baile… y la suave música comenzó a sonar mientras ella y yo nos movíamos lentamente….

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer

Mientras baila con ella recordé como la conocí y mi mundo… mi mundo cambio por complete…

Te pasa algo Darién- murmuro serena a mi oído asiendo me sentir un pequeño escalofrió el sentir su aliento en mi piel…

Recordaba cuando te conocí- sonreía mientras la veía a los ojos, eso ojos celestes que desde el primer momento me cautivaron.

Asi...- sonrio divertida cerrando los ojos. Aun puedo ver tu cara al ver mi examen- dijo sonrojada.

Bueno amor es que tu eres bonita pero no muy lista- le dije de broma, lo cual no fue nada bueno por que me gane un pisotón de su parte.

Gracias por eso amor-dijo algo irritada mirándome como solía hacerlo cuando la conocí la primera vez…

Flash back,

Si tan solo hubiera estudiado un poco más – susurro una joven rubia viendo su examen- Bah que se lo lleve el viento – murmuro mientras lo arrugaba y lo arrojaba

Oye cabeza de chorlito fíjate- dije un poco molesto por que el papel me había pegado en la cabeza 

Disculpa- dijo la rubia apenada haciendo una especie de reverencia… creo aun que no puse mucha atención… ya me encontraba desarrugando aquel papel que ella había tirado.

¡¿30 puntos?!- grite sorprendido la chica no era fea al contrario era muy linda… y se veía tierna con ese peinado de o dangos en la cabeza 

Oye!- grito la rubia al percatarse que esta viendo su examen

Me parece que deberías estudiar más cabeza de chorlito- dije en broma, aun que nunca me abría burla de ninguna chica, esa era la primera vez que lo hacia, y fue divertido ver como sus mejillas se inflaban se veía mas linda aun

No te metas en lo que no te importa- dijo acercándose a mi y me arrebato su examen y se fue molesta. ¿Qué se creé ese tonto?...Que tipo más raro!- le escuche murmurar… yo solo sonreí esperaba volver haberla algún día...…

Fin del flash back

Darién de que te ríes…- me pregunto curiosa serena mientras nos seguíamos moviendo al ritmo de la música

Nada solo recordaba lo hermosa que te ves cuando te enojas- susurre y bese sus labios… esos labios que son mi perdición…

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you  
For a thousand years

Sabes Darién – susurro serena mientras recargaba su rostro en mi pecho

Si serena? -Pregunte curioso serena tenia el poder de sorprenderme siempre

Aun no puedo creer que por fin estamos juntos- me dijo sonrojándose- he esperado mil años por este momento desde el día, de mi cumpleaños en el milenio de plata…

Flash back…

Ahí estaba ella como todas noches admirando mi mundo… no quería interrumpir pero era necesario… me arme de valor y le hable...- princesa serena. Al escuchar mi vos abrió y los ojos, me miro con ternura con amor…

Principe endimion- dijo suavemente... era toda una dicha escuchar su mi nombre en sus labios sien embargo ese dia seria diferente, ese dia por fin le declararía mi amor… antes de que la guerra entre nuestros reinos comenzara…

Lamento haber llegado tarde al baile- murmure disculpándome, me di cuanta por su mirada que estaba preocupada.

Te estaba esperando- susurro aliviada al verme ahí frente a su balcón… sien embargo podía darme cuenta que algo pasaba. Y yo saben que era… ella estaba preocupada por mi…

Es que paso algo terrible- dije nervioso, no quería arruinar su día especial… pero tampoco quería que la tomaran desprevenida, ella debía saber lo que pasaba en mi planeta...- la reina beryl… le lavo el cerebro ala mayoría de los jóvenes de la tierra…

Beryl- susurro analizando la situación… mi princesa mi pequeña princesa en tus ojos vi la gran congoja que eso te causaba pues tú siempre has anhelado la paz entre todos los planetas del universo

La reina Beryl esta perturbada por la energía maligna…- susurre – la negafuerza como sabia que deseamos la larga vida de la gente de la luna… Beryl esta tratante de atacar la luna

Quien esta ahí- escuche la voz de los guardias y pude pedirte que no te preocupara que todo estaría bien…

Te veré en el baile- le dije lo más rápido posible y Salí corriendo del lugar…

…

Cambie mis ropas me puse un tuxedo y un antifaz… entre al baile justo en el momento en mi hermosa princesa bajaba por las escaleras... me arme de valor y me hacerque a ella antes de baja las caleras completamente tome su mano… ella me miro con sus hermosos ojos celestes...

Pero que?- murmuro confundida…

Princesa me concede esta pieza-le pregunte mirándola a los ojos ella solo asintió con la cabeza y nos dirigimos ala pista de baile

Desde luego endimion- sonrio para mi me tendió su mano para adéntranos al centro de la pista

Temo que abra muchas peleas entre los terrícolas y ustedes- le susurre atrayéndola hacia mí… mientras nos movíamos al ritmo de la música. Por favor permíteme quedarme con esta mascara- le murmure mientras le daba una pirueta- por que creo que estarás mejor si no conoces la verdadera identidad de tu futuro enemigo… - dije con tristeza

Tu será mi enemigo- la voz de la princesa era de incredulidad al oír mis palabras yo tambien deseaba que no fuera asi…

La negafuerza es un horrible mostro, es la energía maligna misma- comenzó a explicarle… quería que entendiera- y la reina Beryl esta conspirando para gobernar la tierra y la luna… utilizando el poder de la negafuerza- en ese instante abrace ala princesa quería que se sintiera protegida… que supiera que nunca la dejaría pasara lo que pasara

Salimos al balcón donde mi hermoso planeta podía verse en todo su esplendor,- si todo sigue asi la luna será destruida- murmure sintiéndome un tanto impotente por no saber como ayudarles- tenemos que terminar con la negafuerza y frustrar el malvado plan de Beryl- suspire y tome su mano – necesito tu ayuda princesa serena… crees que podrás confiar en mi algún día?- pregunte lleno de esperanza

Claro- susurro con sus mejillas sonrojadas y un hermoso brillo en sus ojos celestes

Princesa serena- susurre mirándole con atención

Principe endimion- murmuro cerrando los ojos entonces tome valor y me acerque a ella y le robe un beso. Ese beso que sellaría nuestro pasado, presente y futuro…

Fin del flash back

Yo tambien he esperado mil años mi princesa- le susurre al oído pegándola mas a mi cuerpo- y te esperaría otros mil mas…

I'll love you for a thousand more  
Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything Take away  
But standing in front of me  
Every breath, every hour has come to this  
One step closer

No había nadie a nuestro alrededor en ese e instante solo existíamos serena y yo… la canción que mina cantaba describía nuestra a la perfección aun que en ese instante. Podía sentir como el tiempo se detenía… solo estaba ella mi bella y preciosa serena… ella era mi vida, mi mundo y no quería más

Solo a ella…

Por ella yo era valiente… nunca la dejaría ir como lo hice una vez solo de recordar aquella ocasión hace mi corazón tiemble de miedo de nuevo…

Flash back,

Ese sueño ese maldito sueño que no me deja en paz… no puedo dejar de pensar… si algo le pasara a serena jamás… jamás me lo perdonaría,…

Darién!- escuche la voz animada de serena hablándome "por que justo ahora" pensé para mi mismo con cuidado me gire hacia ella…

Hola ¡!- grito y se abalanzo hacia mi para abrazarme- que alegría el destino ha vuelto a reunirnos- dijo feliz… en ese momento me odie a mi mismo por lo que estaba apunto de hacerle...

Ya suéltame- le dije alejándola de bruscamente- no me agradan las demostraciones de afecto…- me gira para no verla a los ojos "no lo hagas… es solo un sueño" me decía mi conciencia… pero y si no lo era… no quería que ella saliera lastimada por mi culpa…

Lo siento- murmuro confundida... serena mi serena por que me hacias las cosas tan difíciles,- la gente puede pensar que…

No es por eso serena – murmure frustrado por que demonios era tan difícil… esta bien respira y díselo de una vez- la verdad es que ya he dejado de quererte…

Que estas diciendo- escuche su vos esta confundida…

Que ya terminamos serena!- dije molesto conmigo mismo como podía ser tan cretino contigo que lo único que hacías era amarme,

Fin del flash back

Sin embargo a pesar de eso aquí estamos los dos juntos para vivir nuestro a mor a pesar de todo eso…

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you  
For a thousand years

Quizás cada uno de esos momentos de nuestras vidas eran únicos… y cada uno inigualable como olvidar el día en que mi amada serena casi muere en mis brazos por mi estúpida culpa,,, ese día creí que moría con ella…

Flash back…

Sailor moon!- le llamaba desesperado mientras me maldecía por dentro… no yo podía perder asi como asi a mi princesa no lo aria… ese maldito sueño… dios mío por que a nosotros…

Darién…- le escuche hablarme, sin pensarlo le abrace y le pedí disculpas.- serena discúlpame…- le susurre sin dejar de abrazarla… mientras que nuestras amigas eran testigo del dolor que en esos momento me embargaba… sin pensarlo levante su rostro y le atraje hacia mi para besar sus labios … esos labios que aran mi perdición… solo asi mi princesa pudo despertar…

Fin Del flash back

I'll love you for a thousand more  
All along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Este muy pensativo- dijo serena mirando mis ojos…

Solo recordaba- sonreí y le atraje asi mí mientras nos balanceamos al ritmo de la canción

Asi y son buenos recuerdos- sonrio para mi y beso la comisura de mis labios

Si los mejores que tengo señora chiba- de susurre besando su cuello

Sabes- dijo nerviosa- siempre que algún día estaría asi- sonrio

Asi y como es que lo sabias- pregunte lleno de curiosidad

Fácil le pedí a la luna que te trajera mi lado – sonrio y me abrazo con fuerza- y ve estas conmigo aquí como hace mil años… beso mis labios y acario mi soto con sus finos dedos- y estoy segura que dentro mil mas estaremos igual…

One step closer  
One step closer

Jamás e dudado eso bien sabes que desde antes de conocerte en esta vida te he amado- le susurre al oído hacienda que se estremeciera entre mis brazos- y te amara eternamente serena...

Ella suspiro y con sus frágiles brazos rodeo mi cuello…

Por que cada minuto contigo es un paso a un hermoso futuro junto…- le comente besando sus labios… mientras ella correspondía el beso.

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
All along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Además- le comente mientras escuchaba como poco la canción terminaba- nunca tuve dudas desde que te vi frente la joyería de molly supe que eras la chica a la que yo estaba esperando

Darién- sonrio sonrojada escondiendo su hermoso rostro en mi pecho

Te amo… - le susurre y bese su cabeza- mi corazón siempre llamo al tuyo… - le dije inspirado por la canción- por que tu lo reviviste no una si no tres veces… por que solo tu tienes el don de despertarme de mi largo sueño…

Mi amado Darién. Susurro contra mi pecho… para ese entonces la música había terminado y nosotros aun estábamos ahí en medio de la pista abrazados…- yo soy solo tuya… mi corazón solo te pertenece a ti… por que durante mil años te ha esperado… y si fuera necesario te esperara otros mil años mas…

Fin

Xoxox sailor tierra xoxox


End file.
